


氤氲

by Atenea_atena_athena



Category: Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atenea_atena_athena/pseuds/Atenea_atena_athena
Summary: *绝杀慕尼黑510扮演者、俄罗斯演员Kirill Zaytsev和立陶宛演员James Tratas（立陶宛名Zilvinas Tratas）真人拉郎故事梗概：James和Kirill在训练中差点擦枪走火，训练完双双匆忙离开去车震。





	氤氲

**Author's Note:**

> *脑洞来自于群里的讨论，借用了一些群里其他GN的描写，如有不妥请告知。  
*设定两个人床伴关系已经持续了一段时间，k还没染黑发也没蓄胡子（因为金发甜心k看着让人很想搞）。  
*作者新手上路警告，文盲警告。真·第一次开车，其实我还想再改改，但为了赶七夕还是先发出来了，毕竟这点东西我写了一个礼拜，天知道再改还要多久。文名瞎起的，如果肉炖得不香请多包涵。

刚走进地下停车场，Kirill就把James压在墙上迫不及待地深吻起来，手也不老实地探进他的衣服上胡乱摸索着他结实有力的肌肉。James热切地回应着，掐着对方的腰把两个人都起了反应的部位靠在一起互相磨蹭，将对方的呜咽悉数吞下。又一个深吻过后，他们终于依依不舍地放开了对方红肿的嘴唇，手上互相抚摸的动作没停就这么跌跌撞撞地走向SUV。James拉开后门用力推了Kirill一把，自己也跟着挤进了车内。  
一旦进入密闭空间，他们又迅速找到了对方的嘴唇，舌尖互相勾着欢快地翩翩起舞，再次确认属于自己的领地。James在Kirill腰侧上下抚摸几次又用力狠握了一下他的腰，将手插进两人正贴得严丝合密的身体之间去撩他的球衣，灵活的手指蜻蜓点水般划过他的腹部就继续向上，捏住他胸前的凸起。Kirill忍耐不住发出一声低吟，身体也微微颤抖了一下。虽然暂时还有衣服的阻隔，但James爱极了他胸口的风景，他的乳头本就比大部分人挺立很多，为了拍戏增大的运动量把他的胸肌变得饱满显著，即使套上衣服胸前的两点依然引人注目。今天训练中他就是多盯着Kirill看了一会，就看到了乳晕透过汗水浸湿的白色球衣显现出来的画面。想到这里James下腹一热，指尖夹住Kirill的乳头大力旋转揉搓，手掌并拢抓揉着他的胸肉，同时侧过头去衔住他一边耳垂，轻轻啃咬留下几道浅浅的牙印，让那薄薄的皮肤泛起和主人颧骨上一样好看的红色，再顺着他下颌的线条向下一路吮吸，在他脖子、肩膀、锁骨的痣上留下一个个红印。Kirill在他的攻势下略微向后仰头露出好看的脖颈线条，浅蓝色的眼睛浸满了欲望变成了深蓝，再也停不下情动的喘息，难耐地扭着身子寻求更多摩擦。他抓住James的球衣下摆猛地向上拉过头顶，让那健壮的蜜色肌肤暴露出来。他的小兔子心急了，James得意洋洋地想，也如法炮制脱掉了Kirill的球衣。  
地下停车场惨白的灯光照进车内，映照出那白皙的躯体上的点点红痕，那被他蹂躏了一阵的乳头红肿硬挺惹人怜爱，和没能得到关注的另一边形成了鲜明的对比，两点红缨随着主人的呼吸颤颤巍巍地抖动着。他欣赏了一会，不无遗憾地想着即使是SUV，后座对两个近2米的大个子也拥挤了一些，蜷在一起的姿势让他没法更好地观看这幅美景。Kirill显然没有他的兴致，摸到他的球裤就往下拉：“快一点，离训练结束没多久了，你想被我们的‘好队友们’围观吗？”James笑起来：“那我们可得抓紧时间了”。他把Kirill推向身后的车门留出空间示意他抬腿，把他球裤连着内裤一起往下拉，成功解放出他靠着前座的那条腿就往扶手上按，又去摸出安全套和润滑剂。他往手上挤了一点润滑剂摸向Kirill的后穴，另一只手捞起他精瘦的腰，啄吻着他金色的长睫毛和眼下的泪痣让他放松，轻轻探入一指慢慢扩张好让对方适应。Kirill的内壁紧致火热，吸附着他的手指，他又加进一指在他体内张开旋转，一次次轻轻划过敏感点逼出一声声呻吟。然而他不紧不慢的扩张快把Kirill逼疯了，自己一条腿卡在前座之间动弹不得，另一条腿绕在后座头枕后，内裤球裤还挂在小腿上，因为被James捞起他无法靠在座位上借力，只好用力抓住两旁靠背让自己的腰抬得更高些。他双腿大张浑身紧绷，三根手指远远不能填满后穴的空虚，于是他不自禁地空出一只手摸向自己的胸前，拨弄着刚刚没有得到爱抚的那粒软肉，让它也和另一边一样胀大起来。他催促James粗暴一点、快一点插进来，终于，在他后穴里用三根手指扩张了半天的爱人大发慈悲，放弃了漫长的前戏和扩张，拿出手指拉下一点内裤把真家伙猛插进来。James每一下撞击都很用力，没脱下多少的内裤蹭着他的臀，一边撞一边不断地吻他脖子和锁骨之间的那块，Kirill被他顶得晃个不停再也抓不住靠背，一只手用力抱住了他在那蜜色的后背上留下了一道抓痕。然而车内空间实在太小了，这个姿势下James怎么都没法进到最深，Kirill觉得空虚感从他的后穴蔓延向全身，他扯着自己乳头的力气不自觉地大了起来。“轻一点，那可是我的特权。”，James说话的热气喷进他的耳朵，一只还带着点润滑剂的手握住了他的，顺着胸口向下抚摸他的小腹，沿着人鱼线下滑到他的阴茎，却没有给它需要的关注，最终停留在他的大腿根上，不停得抚摸揉捏。“再放松一点，Cyril，你自己说的训练快结束了，你这样我们可快不起来。我真希望现在有面镜子，让你看看自己被我干得满脸红潮眼角含泪浑身红痕的样子，真是美极了。”Kirill在多重刺激下浑身战栗，车厢里回荡着他变了调子的呻吟和呜咽，还有夹杂其中断断续续的请求“求你了，Zilvinas”，对方终于松开了握住他的手，还没等他松口气去抚慰自己，那只兴风作浪的手就猛地掐住了他一边的乳头。“啊！”疼痛来得猝不及防，终于把他送上了高潮，James也没能在他突然收紧的甬道里坚持多久，也射进了他的身体。


End file.
